ANBU and the Sorcerer's Stone
by MegumiRaeda
Summary: Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi and two OC characters, Akira and Ayumi, go to hogwarts as guards and teachers. Rated T for now....we do not own harry potter or naruto DELETED STORY AND STARTED IT OVER!


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, Raeda here. Um, Meg and I decided that we didn't like how we had originally started this fanfiction. We made some adjustments and rewrote some of it, so hopefully we'll be keeping somewhat up to date with this. A few things to be noted: Itachi's age has been changed! This occurs before he kills his clan even though he is seventeen in the story. Also, we might tweak his personality just a tad, but very little.

**Disclaimers:** Naruto and all characters do not belong to us! Harry Potter and all characters do not belong to us! But the original characters Kimura Ayumi and Kimura Akira do.

**Prologue**

"What?!?"  
Three voices shattered the calm of the early morning. Ayumi, her twin sister Akira, and Iruka stood or sat around the room staring wide-eyed and (in some cases) open-mouthed at the old man. Kakashi and Itachi were the only ones who remained calm, showing no emotion but for a faint look of curiosity and amusement at their teammates' reactions. The Hokage on the other hand, seemed to take no notice of the excitable shinobi and directed his attention to the only two people who maintained any semblance of the cool control that was stereotypical of ANBU operatives.  
"You will be leaving tomorrow morning and are expected in Dumbledore-san's office by noon."  
The Hokage grinned as though there was a joke embedded in the statement that only he was aware of. He continued on, explaining the "port key" that would provide their method of travel. He told them that they would often be using clones to take their places as guards, while they disguised themselves as teachers a strange school called "Hogwarts". Itachi rolled his eyes, but the Hokage continued briefing them on this latest mission.  
"You have the rest of the day to prepare yourselves. Please feel free to ask me questions throughout the day."  
They got up to leave the office but the old man stopped them.  
"Oh, and I highly suggest that you brush up on your English." He added with a grin.  
They left the office and walked as far as the street entrance together, where the five of them split up to go their own ways. Itachi and Akira left together and Kakashi just walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Its' not as though he has much to pack; maybe he's just going to visit the Memorial Stone. Iruka thought as he watched his friend saunter down the road. Then he remembered that while acting as teachers, they would not be permitted to wear their ANBU uniforms. Turning back to Ayumi, he noticed that she seemed planted to the spot.  
"What's up with you?" he asked.  
Ayumi glanced up and blinked.  
"Huh?"  
Iruka chuckled. "Walk with me."  
They started walking in a random direction, Ayumi still deep in thought and Iruka conspiring to shake her out of it. Walking a little closer, he stuck his foot out in front of her in the blink of an eye. She began falling forward but rolled, landing in a crouch. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You sure you want to be challenging me Ruka-chan?" Her voice was steady and serious.  
"Just checking to see if you were awake." Iruka wore a mock-serious face.  
Ayumi rose to her feet and they tried to stare each other down as the seconds whipped past. Ayumi cracked first, doubling over in laughter. Iruka laughed as well, glad to see that whatever was on her mind wasn't so serious that she couldn't take a joke.  
"Hey, stop worrying ok?" This time she could tell that Iruka really was serious. She smiled slightly.  
"Ok. Thank you."  
Iruka seemed shocked at this.  
"For what? Tripping you? 'Cause if that's it, then sure, anytime." He grinned.  
"No, thank you for caring."  
Iruka put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.  
"Anytime, Neko-chan."

Akira twisted the doorknob of the door to the small apartment she shared with her sister. Finding it unlocked, she entered warily before realizing that Ayumi had merely been careless. Kicking the door closed behind her, she strode through the combination kitchen and living room. In the bedroom, two twin beds sat side by side, one bearing the still form of her sister.  
"You forgot to lock the front door."  
Ayumi remained motionless, staring at the blank ceiling.  
"Did I? Sorry Onee-chan."  
"Why do you always call me that? We're twins, you know."  
"Well yea, but you're two minutes older. And anyway, as strong as people may think I am, you always end up taking care of me, the troublesome younger twin."  
Akira grabbed a pillow from her own bed and chucked it at Ayumi.  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
"For getting depressed, now get up off your lazy ass and start packing. If you wake me up in the middle of the night because you waited until the last minute, I will not be happy."  
Ayumi grinned, knowing it was the closest thing to concern Akira would show. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
